


Stay Frosty

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [24]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Fluff, Frost Day, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 28 - FrostSimon is not moving.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Stay Frosty

Baz

"Simon, love, time to move”

"Don’t want to, like it here” he snuggles closer to me to prove it.

“I think we destroyed the sofa”

“Don’t care, we need a bigger one anyway. This ones uncomfortable for this” 

“I’m fairly sure it’s not designed for ‘this’, now move”

“I’m getting up, I’m not happy about it though” 

He doesn’t make it far before I’m kissing him again. He’s right. I’m not happy about it either. Fuck it.

He tucks himself back into me and rubs the bottom of his feet across the top of mine. I let out a sigh and twist my fingers into his curls. 

“I blame you for this” 

“What? How can I possibly be responsible for you diving on me the second I came in and wrecking the furniture with your enthusiasm”

“Not that. I take full responsibility for that. The whole having to make up for lost time thing”

“Pardon?”

“If you had got your arse in gear and snogged me earlier we could have been doing this for years”

“Excuse me for not risking beheading by the oblivious chosen one”

We’re both laughing now, then kissing, then laughing.

“Anyway we can’t possibly get anything else done today” He smirking and looking smug and looking like he’s up to something all at the same time.

“I can’t even guess what faulty logic might be underpinning that particular statement so you’ll have to enlighten me”

“It’s frosty”

“And?”

“And we can’t possibly go out until it thaws” He makes this pronouncement like it’s obvious. Like no one in England ever ventures outside in a very mild frost. Like I haven’t already been out.

“That’s a bit of a stretch Snow, even by your standards”

“Fine, go out, I’ll stay here, in the warm, wanking”

“What?” I’m spluttering and my voice has gone a bit higher than I’d like but, Merlin, that thought does terrible things to me

“You heard. If your not prepared to participate then I’m man enough to go it alone”

I’m about to protest. I’m about to pick apart his highly faulty logic and show him exactly how far he has misconstrued my meaning but instead I run my hand over his bare arse and pull him in closer. 

“There’s no need for heroics Snow, I can take a frost day”


End file.
